


Departure

by doeeyeboy



Series: Midgets in love [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, break up no break up, happy tears, they are just being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doeeyeboy/pseuds/doeeyeboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo has to go and Baekhyun is not going to stop him.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The fic in which Baeksoo profess their love at the airport</p>
            </blockquote>





	Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, this was inspired by Dion Yorkie, a YT blogger (I swear, he and his boyfriend Sebs remind me too much of Baeksoo) and a boring morning.  
> No tears until the end, maybe.  
> Not angst, cuz I can't deal with it.  
> And Happy ending because it warms my heart! <3  
> Hope you like it and if you do, leave kudos ~~ :D

Baekhyun runs as fast as his not-sportive-at-all legs allow him. He tries not to run into people, not to push them too harshly if he has too, and apologizes as quickly as he can if can’t help it. He doesn’t exactly like that he has to, but he has no choice. It was running or letting the person he loves the most in the world leave the country while thinking he was mad at them.

It was stupid, Baekhyun thinks as he apologizes to another stranger for the nth time.

It was stupid to begin with. They shouldn’t have fought. He shouldn’t have started it. There probably had been a better way to approach the problem, but the anger he felt at that moment blinded him and numbed his mind. 

 

*****

“I don’t want to be with someone who can’t chase his dreams” the hurtful words left his mouth before he could stop them.

Kyungsoo looked at him with big glassy eyes, as if trying to find another meaning to Baekhyun’s words.

“I can’t, Kyungsoo. I can’t be the reason you don’t chase your dreams” he said, voice surprisingly steady.  

Kyungsoo kept mute. Because he couldn’t find the right words to say, because Baekhyun had already said them, Baekhyun wouldn’t know.

“It’s for the best. You won’t have a reason to stay, not anything you have to come back for” his voice broke a little and his eyes started to sting, but Baekhyun had already set his mind.

“Let’s break up”

Kyungsoo didn’t say anything and that was enough for Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun broke down as soon as he reached his dorm. He crumbled on his bed and curled himself in his covers, not bothering to dry the silent tears that kept on running down his face.

He broke down, but he didn’t regret his decision because he knew it was the only way Kyungsoo would accept the scholarship to study abroad.

When Baekhyun heard about it from Chanyeol –his roommate and Kyungsoo’s best friend—, he had been shocked, but not surprised. He knew Kyungsoo had potential and he couldn’t help but feel proud of his boyfriend. However, he wondered why Kyungsoo hadn’t told him about it yet. He didn’t ponder on it, though, knowing that Kyungsoo would eventually tell him.

But when days passed by and Kyungsoo hadn’t mentioned a thing, Baekhyun started to wonder if Kyungsoo was planning to at all. He started to wonder if, maybe, he wasn’t important enough for Kyungsoo to tell him such big news.

However he did not expect the younger to confirm what Chanyeol had been suggesting, that he was not going to take the scholarship.

Kyungsoo hadn’t said anything, but Baekhyun knew right away that it was because of him.

And indeed it had been. The next day after their breakup, Chanyeol told him Kyungsoo had accepted the scholarship and that he would be traveling to France by the end of the month. He wasn’t against the idea of long distance relationships, but if Kyungsoo hadn’t said anything, then he probably it was for the best too.

 

Baekhyun eventually left his bed and continued with his life —he still needed to attend classes and go to work, after all— even if he felt like a shadow of himself: breathing because he had no control over it, eating because his boss forced him to, quietly crying to sleep so Chanyeol wouldn’t hear him.

For once he was glad he and Kyungsoo had classes in different buildings and never crossed paths in between classes. He wanted to see Kyungsoo and talk to him, but he wasn’t sure the younger would want to as well. Baekhyun knew that if he saw Kyungsoo, he would try to hold onto him, try to make him realize that they could still work together; but if that wasn’t what Kyungsoo wanted…

He decided it was better to keep his distance and let Kyungsoo approach him… if he ever felt like it.

Baekhyun tried to convince himself that he had taken the best decision, but as the day of Kyungsoo’s departure drew closer, he felt the little resolve he had melting.

It will be over soon, he told himself. They’ll get over it, over each other, and eventually move on. 

 

The dreadful day finally arrived and Baekhyun felt like dying a little bit more.

He still hadn’t talked to Kyungsoo and neither the younger had tried to contact him. He had checked their last conversation a thousand times already; laughing at their failed sexy morning texting and feeling his heart constrict as he realized Kyungsoo’s last text had been the big three words he hadn’t been able to return for Chanyeol had busted into their room to tell him Kyungsoo was not going. 

Suddenly, as he read said texts for the nth time, something made Baekhyun snap from his sorry state.

Kyungsoo had said the big three words.

Baekhyun hadn’t.

Worst of all, he had broken up with him the same day.

What would have Baekhyun thought if the situation was reversed? If he had been the one that said those three words and Kyungsoo hadn’t said them back, what would he think?

And, what would he think if hours after Kyungsoo broke up with him?

Perhaps… perhaps Kyungsoo thought he had scared Baekhyun away and that the older was using the whole scholarship situation as his scapegoat.

If Kyungsoo thought that, there was no way he would stop Baekhyun. He would probably… pretend he didn’t care and let Baekhyun go away with it.

Fuck.

 *****

 

Baekhyun picks his pace as a female voice announces through the speakers the boarding door of Kyungsoo’s flight. He knows it’s his; Chanyeol had told him that morning.

He bumps into a lot more people but he doesn’t care. He needs to get to Kyungsoo before it’s too late.

He finally makes it to the departure area and Baekhyun sees Chanyeol’s distinctive head with big ears beside a smaller one, but he can’t see Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun feels a lump in his throat and he has a hard time swallowing breaths, but he doesn’t stop. He continues walking in large steps, begging he’s not late and ignoring the stinging of his yes until he sees him.

There he is; Kyungsoo, smiling his characteristic heart shaped smile at something his brother says, forcing his eyes to turn into crescents and making his laugh higher than usual so his friend and his brother don’t notice his pain. He tries to look at easy, as if he’s just taking a flight to Busan for the weekend, as if he’s been waiting for this day his whole life.

But just as Baekhyun enters his line of vision, the smile flatters, the crescents fall and those beautiful orbs that hold Baekhyun’s world fill with tears as they lock eyes.

Baekhyun feels he’s really stupid. How could he believe for even a second that Kyungsoo didn’t love him? How could he break up with his major source of happiness? How could he doubt the love in those eyes? How could he?

Before Baekhyun realizes it, he is walking again, faster, towards Kyungsoo and the younger meets him halfway, burying his face into Baekhyun’s chest and holding onto him for dear life. Baekhyun wraps his arms around Kyungsoo, tightening as Kyungsoo breaks into soft sobs. 

"I'm sorry I've been stupid these days" he says into the mop of Kyungsoo's hair but the younger pushes his face away and looks at him. 

"No, I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner, but it wasn't certain I would get the scholarship and I didn't want to curse my luck and-" more tears roll down Kyungsoo's face and Baekhyun hates the sight of them. He shakes his head and rubs the tears away with his thumb. 

"It still doesn't justify what I did. I never meant to. I never wanted to, I just- I didn't want to be the reason you didn't chase your dreams" he says, his voice breaking a little as he finally voices his fears. 

He pushes his face forward until their foreheads are touching and closes his eyes as he pulls Kyungsoo closer with the arm that's still on the younger's waist. They both have been stupid, he realizes. They could have spent the past two weeks together, creating memories Kyungsoo could remember whenever he felt lonely but instead they had been apart and now he barely had few minutes left with Kyungsoo until who knows when. 

Baekhyun doesn't realize he's crying until he feels Kyungsoo's thumb on his cheek. He opens his eyes and let's them memorize Kyungsoo as best as they can. He takes in the red rimmed eyes, the tear stained face, the dark circles under his eyes and the froze bitten lips. He's not even at his best state but Baekhyun can't help but find him so beautiful, so breathtaking it makes a warm fussy feeling grow from deep inside him. He can't help but lean down and catch Kyungsoo's plush lips in a soft kiss. He can't help the words slipping from his mouth.

"I love you" he says unconsciously, and lands another kiss on Kyungsoo's lips. "I love you" he repeats again, as a reflex "I love you, soo" this time, fully aware of his confession.

"I love you, too" Kyungsoo answers back in between kisses and Baekhyun can feel him smile against his lips. 

He wants to stop time so they could stay a little longer like this, holding onto each other, breathing into each other, sealing promises without words, feeling as if there was no one else beside them in the world.

Sooner than he'd like it, though, the boarding call for Kyungsoo's flight sounds again on the speakers.

They know Kyungsoo has to leave, but none of them move from each other.

"You have to go now" Baekhyun finally says after the last call is announced. 

"I know" Kyungsoo says, voice breaking at the end, as he lets his hands fall to Baekhyun's arms, but he still doesn't step back. 

"I swear, if you don't come back I'll chase you there" Kyungsoo smiles at that. It's not a threat, but a promise Baekhyun wants him to make. 

"I'll come back" and he does.

 

 

 

Baekhyun had never believed in long distance relationships, but for Kyungsoo he will.

It won't be easy, he knows, but he is willing to do it for Kyungsoo, for them. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be better with short one shots. I think this will be my thing from now on.  
> Thanks for reading :D  
> I hope you enjoyed it :3  
> Leave a comment~~~ feedback is highly appreciated =w=


End file.
